Vaccination Day
by WanderndenGeist
Summary: Fang has needle issues so we will see how this goes...
1. Chapter 1

Fang's POV

You know that feeling in your gut that you know something bad is going to happen? I'm having that feeling.

I'm in the car with Max, Gazzy, Angel, Dr. Martinez (and yes even Total, why is he coming?). Wait…. WHERE THE HECK IS IGGY?

"Hey, where's Iggy?"

"He's at the store with Ella," Dr. M said.

That's weird. The fridge is stocked full and Iggy went to the store yesterday and Iggy never forgets anything (kind of like an elephant). Weird…

"Where are we going anyway?"

Max turned and looked at me, her face looked guilty. EVERYONE'S face looked guilty.

That feeling is back.

We pulled into a parking lot. I saw the sign that was on the building. St. Mary's Children Hospital. I felt sweat droplets start to form on the back of my neck. I hope we weren't here for the reason I thought we were here for.


	2. The Sweet Smell of Hand Sanitizer

Fang's POV

I walked into St. Mary's and almost got knocked out by the strong scent of hand sanitizer and bleach.

Little kids were playing with plastic toy cars (the cheap ones from China) and stuffed teddy bears. Dr. Martinez walked toward the nurse at the front desk and started talking with her. At some point during the conversation Dr. M pointed a finger towards me and the nurse nodded.

I saw a nurse walking into a room with a tray of syringes (about three of them) full of a menacing looking clear liquid. Soon after the nurse walked in the room, I a heard a high-pitched scream, and crying. That was my sign to make a run for it.

I almost made it to the door before my breath was knocked out of me. Max, Dr. M, Gazzy, and even Angel had tackled me to the ground. Max and Dr. M pretty much dragged me down the hall a room.


	3. Uh WHAT?

Fang's POV

I'm being held hostage in a children's hospital. This is a new low, even for me.

A nurse walking into the room carrying that same tray of syringes, but an extra one, that was bigger than all the others and had a purple liquid instead of clear, was on the tray. The needle was excessively bigger on that one than all the others.

I started running into the windows and banging my head against the walls trying to get out of that freaking room.

I considered taking the purple liquid syringe and ramming into the nurses arm to see how she likes it. Then I would make my escape.

Max ran into the room and made me sit down on the table. The nurse looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"He has needle issues," Max told her.

The nurse nodded and took the purple syringe. I knocked Max over and ran for the door. The nurse was blocking the way out but I would run her over if I had to. I was getting out of that room no matter who stood in my way.

But somebody did get in my way. The nurse plunged the syringe in my arm and my body felt like dead weight. Everything started to spin and I think I saw a floating cupcake on my way to the ground.

I woke up, well at least I think. I saw Spiffy and Pooky and I knew I was either dreaming or sedated. Or dreaming while I was sedated.

Spiffy and Pooky started running towards these golden gates and I followed them for no apparent reason.

When I reached the gates they opened and I walked through them. Spiffy and Pooky mysteriously disappeared so I guess they saw some cake or something.

There was a giant bright light and started to move toward it.

All of sudden I saw two Angels. Yes TWO Angels. One of them was wearing a white dress and looked all heavenly and stuff. The other was wearing black and its wings were torn.

"Don't go into the Light!" White Angel was saying.

"No, go into the Light Fang. It's the dark side. THE DARK SIDE HAS COOKIES!" Black Angel tempted me.

I started to go to the Light because the cookies sounded good right about now, but a giant wind l knocked me over.

"What the heck?" Giant Iggy wearing tie-dyed clothes with peace symbols on them and a rocking bandana came down from the sky.

"Fang it isn't your time yet," Giant Iggy said.

"What!"

"Fang, I am God," Iggy (apparently God now) replied.

"What?"

"Can you stop saying 'what?'" God Iggy asked.

"WHAT?"

God Iggy sighed. "Good-bye, Fang," God Iggy poked my forehead and I was enveloped by a giant light.

I woke with Max shaking my shoulders yelling at my face.

"FANG WAKE UP, WAKE UP! !"

"Max calm down!"

"Fang you're okay! Thank goodness!"

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"It's Tuesday," She answered warily.

"So I've only been out for a day?"

"Of next week," she muttered.

I sighed. "Whatever."

"Hey Fang?" She was staring at me like I was crazy.

"Yeah Max?" I replied.

"Where did you get the cool tie-die bandana?"

I felt my forehead and groaned. There was a freaking bandana on my head! "I'm never going into a hospital again," I muttered.

THE END


End file.
